


Warmth

by Gomboc123



Series: Royai Week 2016 [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomboc123/pseuds/Gomboc123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riza had forgotten about Roy's tendency to steal the covers whenever they slept in the same bed. Written for day 1 of Royai Week 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post from fmacity on tumblr: post/40747764486/unfinishedquick-crap-amnesty-01-the-on-going  
> Happy Royai Week, everyone! My favorite way to celebrate this holiday is with lots of fluff, so I hope you enjoy! Reviews are always welcome.  
> I do not own FMA.

It had been a mistake to just accept the fact that they’d have to share a hotel room. It had been a bigger mistake to ‘just deal with it’ once they entered the hotel room and only seen one bed. But the biggest mistake that day had definitely been for them to decide to share the bed and hope they’d handle it like mature adults.

Because that sure didn’t happen.

Years had passed since Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye had slept in the same bed; and in those years, Riza had forgotten how much of a cover-hog her superior officer was. She’d been prepared for the quiet snoring, and the slight drooling Roy always did in his sleep, but the way he seemed to wrap himself up like a burrito was something she’d pushed out of her mind.

That man had honestly just ripped the comforter right off of Riza, and curled himself up in its warmth, waking his Lieutenant to their dark room. Chills went down Riza’s spine as cold air descended onto her and finally completely pulled her out of her rest. Even though the hotel had the heating going, freezing winter air still crept though the crevices between windows and doors and who knows where else. So it had certainly been a shock to have Riza’s best source of warmth flung off, leaving her to the elements.

Shortly after Riza tried gently tugging her side of the blanket back, Roy let out a louder snore and buried himself deeper in the cocoon he’d somehow constructed for himself. Riza tugged again, and this time, there was even more resistance from the comforter. Not wanting to lose any more sleep after that particularly stressful mission, Riza got out of bed, wandered into their bathroom, and grabbed herself a towel. She didn’t feel like waking the Colonel, or expending any more effort, so she curled up beneath her new makeshift blanket and fell asleep.

* * *

 

A few hours after Roy had stolen the comforter, he somehow managed to knock the entire thing off the bed. How that was possible, Riza didn’t know, especially considering how tightly he’d wound himself up in the thing, but Riza had heard it thump down onto the ground, probably taking one or two items from the bedside table with it.

Again, Roy only let out a snore and continued on sleeping, leaving Riza to wonder how taxing that day had been on him.

The two of them had had to travel two hours by train to a small town somewhere in the West to inspect a government-run research facility. While on their tour, the two had noticed a suspicious person loitering by one of the stairwells, and confronted him. As it turned out, the Colonel and the Lieutenant had unwittingly stumbled upon a deranged alchemist who had snuck into the building to get his revenge on one of the state alchemists working in the research facility. After a chase, some gunshots, some explosions, and a bucket of water being dumped on a certain someone’s head, Roy and Riza eventually apprehended the villain and escorted him to a jail. They’d also managed to completely wear themselves out.

Therefore, Riza deemed it too much energy to get up and retrieve the comforter from the floor. She turned her small pink towel the other way, and draped it across the midsections of herself and her superior officer. But in order to do that, she had to scoot closer to him.

Now with only a couple centimeters between them, Riza could feel heat radiating from Roy, and she forgot the loss of half her towel. He was warm enough, and she fell asleep again.

* * *

 

In the extremely early hours of the morning, Roy stole the entire pink towel and threw it on the ground, still snoring loudly. That jerk; maybe Riza _should_ wake him up this time.

Despite how incredibly pissed off Riza became, she was too fatigued to do anything about it, and passed out before she could act. Even though the air around her was cold, at least her right side was taking full advantage of Roy’s body heat.

* * *

 

Shortly after the towel incident, Riza felt a strong pair of arms wrap themselves around her. Her eyes flew open and she briefly panicked before she realized it was Roy’s pair of strong arms around her. Wait…

Now Riza began panicking even more. She considered yelling out to him, inquiring what the hell he was thinking putting his arms around his subordinate, but was deterred by another loud snore in her ear.

Roy Mustang had managed to steal her blanket, shove it to the ground, steal her towel, fling it away, and now had the bright idea to begin cuddling Riza for warmth. This was just great. Riza had also forgotten about this particular tendency of Roy’s. He’d managed to do it a couple of times when they were both teenagers, and they’d fallen asleep on the couch after reading together in the library.

She knew Roy was asleep, and she knew they’d both had a difficult day, but the situation had gone too far, and now Riza needed to wake him up. Even though they were in a private hotel room, the military’s anti-fraternization laws still existed outside, and Riza knew this was wrong. If any word got out that they had been in such a compromising position, it could jeopardize Roy’s chances of getting to the top.

But also, Riza realized she was blushing a bit. Anti-frat laws or no, she still remembered her massive crush on Roy when she was younger, and whatever it had managed to morph into in the present day. She was still in love with the massive idiot who was clinging onto her like a sloth on a tree branch. And being so close to him might not end well.

So Riza tried gently nudging Roy in the shoulder, and poking his bicep. It didn’t work. Next, she tried moving his arm away, but that only prompted him to hold tighter, and tangle his legs into hers, effectively trapping Riza in the position of little spoon.

Roy’s breath came hot onto her neck, and Riza stiffened. Her long hair was likely getting all in Roy’s face because of how close he was. Riza wanted to look back at him, but found that he held her in such a position that it was impossible. She wouldn’t be able to whisper and have him hear, or be able to gently wake him at this rate. Either she’d have to yell, or somewhat violently wiggle out of Roy’s grasp.

Neither of those options sounded particularly appealing to Riza, but she knew she had to choose one of them or else she’d be stuck in Roy’s arms for the rest of the night- stuck in Roy’s incredibly warm, well sculpted arms. But no matter, even though it wasn’t the most uncomfortable or cold place to be, the idea of being caught sleeping together like this wracked Riza’s nerves.

Opening her mouth to speak, Riza found that her Colonel had done the same, and in the time Riza has spent trying to decide what to do, he’d begun mumbling something in his sleep. She shifted her head to hear better, and struggled to make sense of his jumbled words until Roy twitched and said something that sounded strangely like ‘Riza’.

Stiffening at his murmurs, Riza thought harder about what was going on. Even though Roy wasn’t fully conscious of what he was doing, he still knew it was her he’d managed to wrap himself around. He could still recognize all the different curves and plains of her body, even in his sleep. And he knew exactly how well they fit against his.

As much as Riza didn’t want to admit it, she recognized how well they fit as well. She also recognized his heartbeat against his chest, and Roy’s cologne, and his face nuzzled into her mess of long hair. But the thing Riza recognized most was that it had been a long day, a long past couple of years, in fact, and they both needed to rest. Both she and Roy needed some time to slip out of the confines of ‘Colonel’ and ‘Lieutenant’, and just relax, even if it was just for one night.

Maybe that was why she took her arms and wrapped them around his.

Maybe that was why she decided to let go of the notion that somehow, someone would catch them in this compromising position.

And maybe that was why Riza snuggled closer into Roy’s chest, into the warm place he was providing in the absence of their blankets, and fall asleep for the last time that night with a smile on her face.


End file.
